Fight To Win
by Prom15e13elieve
Summary: Eun had vowed on her life to kill all the titans living, after seeing her brother die to them. Once a mildly cheerful girl, the breaching of Wall Maria transformed her into a cold, ruthless titan slayer, considered a prodigy in combat. She joins the 104 Trainee legion, only to move forward in her goal, seeing nothing else. But something unconditional appears in her path: Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Several hundred years ago, humans were nearly exterminated by Titans, beasts that are typically several stories tall. They have no intelligence, and devour human beings for only pleasure, rather than as a food source. A small percent of humanity prevailed by walling themselves in a city protected by three towering walls: Wall Maria being the outermost, Wall Rose, then Wall Sina being the innermost. After 100 years, no one had seen another titan. But another, massive titan appears, named the Colossal Titan, and breaches Wall Maria, allowing smaller Titans to enter. Chaos wrecks humanity, especially for one girl. Eun experienced all of the horror in Wall Maria, transforming her personality, her way of seeing the world.**

"_**The one goal I have... The only reason I lived... Is to kill every last Titan living!"**_

Blood.

There was so much blood.

Streaked over everything; the cobblestones, the buildings, _everything_.

I couldn't stop running, I just couldn't. I didn't bother looking for the bloody faces of the people I once knew.

After all, dead was dead.

There was nothing you can do to change it.

I sped forwards, my eyes trained on the point ahead of me.

The boats.

The key to my safety... My survival.

I can't die here.

The thought drove me forwards, my ragged gasps reaching my ears. 100 meters. I can make it, before the boat goes too far.

I have to!

A familiar sight crosses my eyes. A flash of dark hair, the almond shaped eyes that resembles my own. I cry out in desperation.

"_Mikasa!"_

Both Mikasa and Eren heard me, and turns, her eyes wide with shock, his eyes full of relief. Screaming my name as a reply, Mikasa outstretches a hand, beckoning me to hurry. I do, applying more and more speed until the wind cuts painfully into my skin.

Reaching the port, I roughly shove aside the guards that are trying to stop me, and launch myself into the air. I feel a slight yank gripping onto my boot, and I know that a guard had caught me.

_It's all over._

Just before I start to plummet into the water, I feel a hand grasp onto my own, and yank me onto the boat.

I crash onto the wooden floor, all my agility and grace forgotten. Mikasa's face enters my line of vision, her dark eyes full of worry. I manage a small smile at the sight of her. She's the only true family I have, along with...

"Eun, where's Kai?" My heart sinks at his name, and my eyes sting with unshed tears. Mikasa's eyes widen. Eren crouches down next to Mikasa, looking at me with worry as Armin appears besides me, his blue eyes wide.

My brother.

My only family, after our parents were murdered.

I draw in a shuddering breath as I pull my coat tighter around me.

"He was eaten."

Mikasa tightens her grasp on my hand, her expression a mixture of sorrow and anger. Armin's blue eyes fill with sympathy, while Eren's floods with pain.

"I'm sorry, Eun." Armin says quietly. I shake my head, furiously blinking away tears.

"I'm going to avenge Kai." I whisper, my voice rising.

_I'll show those titans that humanity can fight back!_

* * *

**How was it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lol please review for future chapters!**

**P.S. In this story, Levi is younger, around 17, and the OC is 15 ^_^ I hope it doesn't cause any confusion~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Offer up your hearts!"

Eun stood up straight, placing her closed fist over her heart. Her eyes stared forwards to no point, through the horizon. Her eyes caught sight of Eren in the row in front of her, fidgeting every now and then. She shifted her line of vision onto the commander, Keith.

Keith was pacing around, occasionally stopping to bark at a certain trainee. Eun watched with amused eyes as each trainee flinched in fear and shouted out their names in a high voice.

Pathetic.

As Armin shouted out his reply to Keith, the names of the trainees gathered in Eun's mind. There were too many, and most of them blurred together. However, some stuck to her mind, refusing to let go. Samuel. Connie. Marco. Mina. Jean. Thomas.

Eun's eyes hardened. She shouldn't have remembered those names.

She didn't want to remember them after they died to the titans.

Keith stomped to her row, glaring at all the trainees in turn. His sunken eyes met hers, piercing and foreboding. Instead of shrinking back and whimpering, like she would have once done, she straightened, meeting his yellow eyes.

Keith made a noise of disgust, about to turn towards the shivering boy next to her. But then a noise rang out; clear as day.

The sound of a bite taken out of a piece of food.

A potato, to be exact.

Eun's eyes widened as she turned, her onyx eyes fixating on the girl a few paces away from her, in the same row. The potato girl's brown ponytail rustled slightly as she turned around, her eyes wide as she took another bite from the potato clasped in her hand.

"Hey, you. What are you doing?" Keith's voice was low, almost a growl. The girl looked around, as if there was someone else Keith could have been talking to.

Then she took another bite out of the potato.

Keith's face twisted with rage, and Eun sighed silently, fixing her view back on the horizon.

They sure weren't going anywhere for a while.

* * *

"First, we'll evaluate what you already have! Anybody who is unable to do this can't even serve as a decoy! They will be sent to the frontier." Keith roared, extending a hand towards the towering wooden poles, wires hanging from the machines. This was supposed to serve as an evaluation for the trainee's balance, to test how capable they were with the 3D maneuver gear.

Eun felt herself being raised up, her feet lifting from the solid dirt. She didn't panic, as she normally would've. However, she couldn't deny the smallest twinge of the scared, frightened girl she had once been as she stared at the wires holding her to the wooden contraptions.

She swayed slightly, and Eun's eyes widened, immediately cursing at herself for being distracted. Keith analyzed her, but nodded. Her feet touched the ground, and Eun turned to see how Eren was doing.

He was hanging upside down, his face shocked and humiliated. Eun felt a sense of disappointment, turning away once more.

* * *

**Sorry I abandoned you guys for so long! I had a lot of exams to take care of and it's been really chaotic lately ^^;; Well I hope you enjoy this chapter (Even though its really short... I promise to make future chapters longer~)!**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^~^**

**Ja ne~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Eun sat next to Mikasa while all the trainees had their dinner. Her head was on the table, eyes closed. Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder jolted Eun to her senses, and her eyes darted around, landing on a boy standing a few feet away from her, a crowd behind him.

Eun recognized him as Connie Springer, the one who did his salute wrong. She stared at him to speak, and he shifted before talking.

"You didn't introduce yourself today." He said bluntly. Eun brushed the stray bangs out of her face before answering.

"My name is Kim Eun. I came from Zhiganshina." Everyone's eyes widened.

"So you're the same as Eren!" Connie said excitedly. Eun nodded.

"Did you see how tall the Colossal Titan was?"

"Was it scary? I bet it was!"

"Did you lose anyone to the titans?"

The last question caused Eun to freeze. Her hand froze in midair, and dropped onto the table with a low clunk. Connie backed away slightly, his hands raised.

"Ah, gomenasai... We shouldn't have asked like that." He said sheepishly. But Eun wasn't listening.

"_Eun! Run!"_

_Her brother's onyx eyes stared back at her, tears flowing down his cheeks. Eun's eyes widened as a titan emerged from a wreckage of buildings a few hundred meters away. It started towards the two siblings, it's gruesome smile sickening Eun. She struggled, grasping onto the heavy wooden beam that had fallen over Kai's back, the thing keeping him trapped._

"_Dame! I'm not leaving you!" She cried, tears spilling from her eyes as her fingers trembled from the weight of the wood, blood trickling down her ruined hands. Kai's expression softened, and he grabbed his sister's hand, holding it tightly. Eun spun around to look at him, her lip quivering, glistening tears splattering onto the torn white dress she wore._

"_Eun, I love you very much. Okaa san and Otou san, they love you too. Even if they were never our parents, they still love us, understand?" He said urgently, the titan's tread sounding closer and closer. Eun made a strangled noise at the back of her throat, before choking out barely audible words._

"_Why are you saying this, Onee chan? Why are you saying what a goodbye will have?" She yelled, pulling onto the wood again. Kai stayed silent._

"_Onee chan!"_

"_Eun... Promise me." Kai took a ragged breath, and smiled softly. "Promise me you'll live on, even in this cruel world, and that you will only die with meaning._

_Promise me that you'll fight to win."_

Eun shook off her thoughts, regaining her poker face.

"It's fine. It was a long day, I'm going."

Mikasa stared at Eun's backside, an unreadable expression on her face as she set her drink down.

"Eun..." She whispered, so softly no one heard.

"Are you... still not over that, even after 4 years?"

* * *

Eun lay on her bunk, facing the wall. She heard the other girls in the dorm talk and laugh, but she stayed silent, feigning sleep.

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes.

_It's been a long day..._

* * *

Eun was donned in the full soldier's uniform, a familiar green cape billowing over her shoulders. When she twisted her head, she could see a pair of wings etched into the fabric, covering the green. Her blades hung limply at her sides, her arms heavy. She couldn't move, she could only stand and stare at the titan towering over her.

The titan's gruesome face was painstakingly familiar. That same inhuman smile that she cursed every time she closed her eyes.

She was staring at the titan that killed her brother.

Her eyes widened as the titan reached a hand out to her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, her fingers shaking. Her blades dropped with a clatter to the cobblestones, which were streaked with crimson blood.

"No..." She backed away, her boots stepping over the ruined gravel. The titan's hand was only a few meters away, closing in on every second.

"No!" Eun cried out, turning to run out of the alleyway she was trapped in. However, her feet slipped on the blood slick stones and crashed to the ground in a heap, her maneuver gear scraping painfully on the pavement.

"D-Dameda..." She whispered, her eyes wide with fear. Her head thrummed with both fear and pain, and for once, she felt like that naive little girl 4 years ago, when Kai was still alive.

"K-Kai..." Eun tried to get up, but her legs twisted under her and she crumpled to the ground again. The titan's hand was so close now, she could feel the heat emitting off the skin.

_This is it._

She squeezed her eyes shut, tears welling at the corners of her eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Kai. I couldn't... I couldn't fulfill your last wish._

Then, suddenly, everything shifted. The sound of blades penetrating flesh reached Eun's ears, and the titan froze before stumbling and falling into the wall next to her.

Blood and gravel splattered onto the girl, and she shakily looked up, only to see a boy, slightly taller than she was, blades covered in smoking blood. A cloak with an emblem similar to hers flew out from behind him, and he turned his head slightly, causing his jet black hair to shift with the wind.

Piercing blue eyes met her own onyx eyes. Her eyes went wide as the boy jumped off the titan's carcass, making his way towards Eun. He couldn't have been much older than her, he only looked about 2 years older than her current age; 15, maybe.

He held out a hand to her, his piercing blue eyes analyzing her face.

She reached out to take his hand, and that's when everything shattered.

Eun jolted into a sitting position on her bunk, panting. Her eyes flitted across the room, recalling the familiar details of the dorm, and slowly, she began to relax. She could see Mikasa lying on the bunk across from hers, the red scarf wrapped around her, her eyes closed.

_It was only a dream... Only a dream..._

A small bead of sweat ran down her face, and she pulled her coat around herself tighter.

_But... It felt so real._

The titan... It all seemed so real.

The boy's face flickered into mind again, his cold, emotionless eyes.

Eun shivered, wrapping her arms around her knees.

_Who was he_**_?_**

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated~! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

A lone silhouette sped through the forest, the maneuver gear propelling the figure forwards, deeper into the grove of trees.

Jean glanced around, his eyes set with determination as he bent his knees slightly. The scenery surrounding him blurred into a mess of colors and the occasional flash of sunlight, dotting his uniform with splashes of light. The blades in his hand gleamed silver, the maneuver gear vibrating against his legs as the grappling hooks flew again and again, impaling nearby trees.

_I have to find the dummy first. I will make it into the top ten!_ Jean gritted his teeth, his toes curling in his boots as he flew forwards again. Light flooded his vision as he burst into a clearing.

_There! _Jean's eyes sparkled with pleasure as he spotted a large figure standing among the trees, the pale wood contrasting from the shades of green swirling in the forest.

He raised his blades, joints locked for the kill as he fired his grappling hook onto the wooden titan, ready to spin. However, a whoop of delight stopped him, and Jean watched with shock as Connie materialized from the trees, an excited (and fairly idiotical, as Jean thought) grin of delight spread across his face

"Thanks Jean! I knew it was right to follow you!" Connie called out, a large smile plastered over his face as he lept from tree branch to tree branch, but his triumphant expression faded abruptly. Sasha appeared in front of him, her brown ponytail swinging from the momentum as she laughed, readying her blades to strike the titan's neck.

But just a millisecond before Sasha's blades penetrated the dummy, a flash of light exploded in Jean's eyes, paired with a swirl of dark hair and pale skin. His eyes widened as the sound of metal against metal reached his ears, and the next thing that came into his vision shocked him: a deep gash marking the titan's neck.

But it wasn't from Sasha's blades.

Eun stood, perched on the wooden head of the titan, her eyes stoic as she pulled her blades free of the titan's neck, the chunk of fabric falling back to earth with a spray of dirt. Using the fallen dummy as leverage, she crouched, springing free, airborne for a millisecond before aiming her grappling hooks at a tree several meters off, the clanging of metal lingering in the white gas trail she left behind.

Keith stood on a nearby tree, a sheet of paper clenched in his calloused hand. His sunken eyes followed the brisk movements of the raven haired soldier, and he nodded to himself, his pen scratching over the brittle paper.

_Eun Kim. An expert in both physical and mental agility, and widely considered a prodigy in combat. But her lack in teamwork hinders her, as she tends to isolate herself._

Keith's pen hovered over the paper for a second, but he let his hand to drop to his side, watching Eun zip through the trees, cutting through one titan after the other. But the blank expression never changed, never faltering.

The commander sighed, his eyes softening slightly.

_Kai, your sister is finally a soldier. She can fight them._

_She can avenge you._

* * *

"Dedicate your hearts!"

The yells of the trainees of the 104th thundered through the crowd as each soldier saluted.

"Today, you trainees will be given three choices. You can join the Garrison, protecting towns and reinforcing the walls. Or the Survey Corps, who risk their lives beyond the walls, in titan territory. Or the Military Police, who serve the King, lead the people, and protect internal order."

The air was thick with excitement as all eyes strayed to the first row of trainees.

"Of course, only the top ten students, whose names were just announced can join the Military Police."

Eun's eyes were unreadable as she stood in her place at the top ten, placed at number 2. A small smile worked its way to her mouth as her eyes flashed, reminding one much of an animal that had just cornered it's prey.

_I did it._

Her heart thrummed under her clenched fist as she stood, her back straight, eyes staring straight ahead.

_I'm in the top ten._

* * *

The cold had long claimed the stone steps, chilling the sitting girl. Eun gritted her teeth to prevent from shivering, sufficing to blow into her hands to keep warm.

_It's so cold..._

Sighing lightly, Eun glanced back at the hall the trainees were celebrating in, the party she had refused to join. Eren had looked at her with confused eyes, not understanding her reason for excluding herself of the celebration, but Mikasa understood, and dragged both Eren and Armin into the tavern without another word.

However, a sudden ruckus of yelling caused the girl to jump, and she bolted to her feet, hands flying to where her blades would normally be. But all she saw or heard nothing more, but she refused to relax as she sat back down on the stone steps. Not a minute later, Eren stormed out, followed closely by a pleading Armin and stoic as ever Mikasa.

Eren took a seat next to her wordlessly, but Eun didn't turn her head to acknowledge him. She knew he was there, and he knew that she was there. There was no need for any clarification.

"Eun. What are you joining?" Eren's voice vibrated from besides her, but Eun kept her eyes fixed on the sky. Normally, a question like that would have confused the normal person, but Eun had picked up the small nuances Eren tended to drop, including his blunt speech. She knew exactly what he meant.

"The Survey Corps."

She could hear the small intake of breath, the way Eren arched his body away from her. He was surprised.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked wildly, his voice loud with disbelief. Eun kept her eyes on the peak of Wall Rose, her eyes baring no emotion.

"Yes." Her voice was firm, unwavering. It was clear that her decision was set. For how long she debated this, Eren had no clue. But that didn't stop him from protesting.

"But Eun! You're the combat prodigy! Join the Military Police!"

"Eren."

The said boy had wanted to say more, but Eun stopped him. She turned her head so that her stormy eyes met Eren's turquoise ones, her poker face unbreakable as always.

"Eren," She repeated. "Are you trying to change my decision?" Eren fidgeted, growing nervous under her unbreaking stare.

"D-Dameda! It's just that—" Eun cut him off again.

"Then I'm joining the Survey Corps."

Eren fell into silence, until Armin spoke up, his blue eyes quivering.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps too." The blonde said, his voice shaking slightly. Eren bolted out of his seat, gaping at his friend.

"Armin?! You got the best written test score! Use that!" He shouted. Armin ducked his head, and this time, his voice didn't shake.

"I won't hold you back, even if it kills me."

"B-But..."

There was the rustling of fabric as Mikasa stood up, her scarf fluttering in the frigid wind.

"Then I will join the Survey Corps." Eren seemed like he didn't even have the energy to protest, instead sufficing to stare wide eyed at Mikasa.

"B-But Mikasa! You're the valedictorian! Join the Military Police!" He cried futilely. Mikasa only stared at him, giving a small shake of her head.

"If you're joining the Military Police, then I will go. If you are joining the Garrison, then I will go," She paused for a second before lowering her eyes. "I don't want to lose any more family."

Eren seemed at a loss for words, his green eyes flickering from Eun to Armin and then Mikasa.

With a sigh, the boy admitted defeat, "Then I guess we're all going to the Survey Corps."

* * *

Mina san! I'm so sorry for being away for so long! And here is my present, an extra long chapter! :DD (lol i know its not that long, but bear with me) 33 Please review/subscribe/favorite if you like this story, no silent readers pleaseee /puppy eyes/

Arigatou mina san! I'll see you when i next update :DD


End file.
